Paco y Pilar
by Writer65
Summary: Solo unos one-shots de una de mis parejas favoritas. Clasificacion por que posiblemente haya Lemon mas adelante
1. Charcos de lodo

**Hola a todos los que leen, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia de PacoXPilar, los primeros capítulos estan un poco fresa, pero tal vez incluya un poco de Lemon mas adelante, así que disfrutar. **

**No soy dueño de Combo Niños escrito solo por diversión.**

La lluvia por fin había cesado en Novanizza y un joven Paco (4 años) saltaba sobre los charcos de lodo que se habían formado en el parque, el niño disfrutaba mucho el momento ya que su madre apenas lo dejaba salir de casa asegurando que aún era demasiado joven para estar mucho tiempo en la calle, por lo que aún no tenía muchos amigos.

Saltaba y reía cuando escucho otra risita infantil, volteo el frente y vio una niña, posiblemente de la misma edad que él, Paco se emocionó y camino hacia ella.

-Hola mi nombre es Paco.

-Hola Paco, me llamo Pilar.

-Pilar, buen nombre.

-Gracias, ¿juegas conmigo?

-Si-contesto y alegremente los dos niño comenzaron a saltar de charco en charco hasta que ya no pudieron más, así que ambos se sentaron en la banca más cercana que encontraron.

-Me encanta que el agua caiga del cielo, es refrescante y muy bonito-Pilar.

-Si a eso se le llama lluvia.

-¿Lluvia?, sí que buen nombre, lo único malo es que no puedo comer mi comida favorita helado de pistache y frambuesa con maní.

-Suena rico.

En ese momento las madres de ambos llegaron y anunciaron que hora de irse a casa, pero antes acordaron verse en el mismo lugar al día siguiente.

-Veo que hiciste una amiguita-le dijo María a su hijo.

-Así es mami.

-Y veo que es muy bonita.

-¡Mamá!


	2. Tragedia y esperanza

**6 años después:** Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Pilar, su madre había muerto.

Varios familiares y amigos se habían reunido para darle el último adiós, entre ellos los padres de Paco, Serio y Azul (estos dos últimos los habían conocido en la escuela)

Después del funeral los tres amigos fueron a casa de Pilar a tratar de alegrarla.

-Pily, todo estará bien-Azul.

-No es verdad-Pilar-Pero quiero dar un paseo, si me quedo mucho tiempo sentada la recue…-y volvió a empezar un llanto.

-No, no, no-Paco le puso una mano en el hombro-Eh, veras yo… este, vamos a dar ese paseo-a Paco enserio le costaba trabajo la situación ya que en los últimos años se había hecho cada vez más insensible, pero él quería estar con Pilar y hacer todo lo posible para apoyarla, ya que después de todo ella había sido su primera amiga y le tenía mucho cariño, como amiga.

Y así salieron, fue un paseo muy callado e incómodo y duro mucho, mínimo una hora.

-Pilar-Serio lamentaba tener que dar las malas noticias-Es muy tarde y necesitamos irnos a…casa.

-Lo sé.

-Pero mañana podemos ir-Azul hizo una pausa y abrió mucho los ojos-¡Miren!

A unos pocos metros de ellos había una mujer tirada en el suelo y encima de ella había un hombre tratando de quitarle su bolso.

-¡Oye!-grito Paco.

-No te metas niño.

-Debería darte vergüenza-Azul.

-¡Vago!-Pilar se acercó demasiado y le dio una patada en la cara.

-Muy bien putita-dejo libre a la mujer, sacó una navaja y amenazo a Pilar, Paco sujeto la mano del asaltante pero este solo lo lanzo lejos.

En ese momento algo derribo al ladrón llevándolo directamente al suelo, nadie vio lo que era pues fue muy rápido.

-¡Asombroso!-Serio.

El asaltante volvió a ponerse de pie, pero directamente fue enviado al piso de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Paco asombrado.

En ese momento salió de la nada el bibliotecario escolar.

-¿Usted?-Azul estaba estupefacta.

-No se preocupen por él, estará inconsciente por unas horas, además la policía ya está en camino-en ese momento se llevó las manos a las costillas e hizo un gesto de dolor.

¿Está bien?-Paco.

-Me temo que no-suspira-Estoy un poco viejo para esto, ¿podrían ayudarme a llegar a la biblioteca?

-Claro, ¿pero y la mujer?-Paco.

-Se desmayó-Serio.

-No podemos dejarla sola-Paco.

-Por eso no te preocupes, la policía acaba de llegar-Serio.

-¿Está usted bien señor y niños?-pregunto un oficial acercándose a ellos.

-Si solo necesito mi medicina-respondió.

-Nosotros estamos bien, él nos salvó-Pilar.

-Buen trabajo y en cuanto sus medicinas, ¿las tiene a la mano?

-No, están en la biblioteca.

-Niños ayúdenlo a llegar.

-Ok-Paco-¿pero que no está cerrado?

-Tengo las llaves así que podremos entrar.

-Ya estamos aquí-Serio.

-Gracias-dijo sacando las llaves-¿podría uno ayudarme abrir?

Serio tomo las llaves y abrió.

-¿Por qué no tiene sus medicinas en casa?-Azul.

-Por qué no las necesito-en ese momento se incorporó y parecía como nuevo-la verdad aun no estoy tan viejo, solo tengo 82 años.

-Oh, pero entonces…

-¡Grinto!, que es todo ese alboroto-una cabeza de piedra apareció y todos gritaron espantados.

-No se asusten, no les hará daño.

-Pero, pero-Pilar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntaron los cuatro.

-Ya sé que tienen muchas preguntas y todas serán contestadas pero ahora, quiera proponerles algo.

-¿Proponernos qué?-Azul

-Liberación y conocimientos que tal vez nadie más puede darles.

-Guau, suena interesante-Azul.

-Alto, alto, no debemos hablarle a extraños recuerden-Serio.

-Bueno, es el bibliotecario y lo vemos todos los días en la escuela, por lo tanto eso lo convierte en un, "conocido"-Azul-Además siempre se ha mostrado muy amable.

-Y vieron como derroto a ese ladrón-Paco- ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!

-Admito que es interesante pero-Azul- ¿Podría decirnos un poco más?-Azul

¡Hey Grinto!-la cabeza de piedra empezó a saltar-No tienes otra cosa que decirles.

-¿Qué es esa otra cosa?-Azul, estaba aún un poco asustada por la cabeza.

-Sí todos aceptan, los divinos despertaran de nuevo-Grinto

-¿Divinos?-esta vez preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Verán, existe otra dimensión llamada "El Mundo Divino", en ellas habitan seres mitológicos cada uno con habilidades diferentes, pero con un solo propósito, convertir nuestro mundo en un nuevo mundo divino, yo y la cabeza estuvimos protegiendo la ciudad muchos años, ahora los portales están cerrados hasta que se seleccionen otros guardianes.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, claro, mis papas me contaban historias sobre esos monstruos y como había unos guardianes que los derrotaban y regresaban a su mundo, pero son solo leyendas-Azul.

-Algunas leyendas son ciertas, ¿no creen?, yo sí -Grinto.

-¿Cómo unos niños de 10 años vencen a monstruos de otra dimensión?, whoa eso sonó raro-Azul

-Cada un canalizara la energía de un animal diferente, que les dará poderes y habilidades más allá de los límites humanos, sin un dolor severo por supuesto.

En ese momento la cabeza tosió.

-Entonces seremos como superhéroes-Paco-¡Genial!

-¡Como el hombre fantástico!-Serio.

-Es una suerte que alguien más hable además de la niña rubia-cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿pero porque nosotros?-Azul.

-Y volvemos a empezar-cabeza.

-Por que mostraron valor y determinación, no muchas personas tienen eso.

-Tengo interés, pero, está bien acepto.

-Genial, pero siento que el equipo aún no está completo-Grinto señalo con la cabeza a Pilar que estaba en un rincón, todo el rato callada.

Pilar tu-Azul pero en ese momento Pilar salió corriendo y Paco salió tras ella, finalmente la alcanzo en la entrada.

-Pilar por favor-Paco.

-No, no puedo, no me siento segura, además no creo que sirva para esto-dijo en un susurro.

-Pero no será lo mismo sin ti, somos amigos y tal vez esto sea lo mejor que nos puede pasar en la vida y tal vez te ayude.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que por fin ella retomo la conversación.

-Sera divertido.

-Esa es la Pilar que conozco, vamos.

Pilar se acercó a Paco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro corriendo, dejándolo a él sonrojado.


	3. Paco POV

**En este capítulo vamos a ver desde el punto de vista de Paco algunos sucesos en los episodios de la serie.**

**Episodio 9 Beso, Beso, Amor, Amor.**

-Feliz día de la amistad, ¿quieres ser mi amigo especial?

Mili está enfrente de mí con una tarjeta en la mano.

-Ah, feliz día de la amistad Mili me encantara ser tu amigo especial.

En cuanto tomo la tarjeta ella grita alegremente "Bien solo me faltan 20 tarjetas por entregar"

Se echa a correr y empieza a repartir más tarjetas, por raro que les parezca me encanta este día.

¿Por qué?

¿Por las muchas chicas que me entregan tarjetas? ¿Por los enormes regalos y chocolates? No se simplemente se siente bien ver a todos convivir a gusto y en paz, incluso a mí a veces me invade la alegría de este día, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los divinos.

-Hola Paco ¿qué tal tu día de los amigos?-Pilar está detrás de mí, oh no, olvide un regalo para ella, y Serio y Azul y el maestre y la cabeza, no otra vez ya van 2 años seguidos.

-Más o menos-voy a ser lo posible para por no meterme en el tema de las tarjetas y…

Genial todas las tarjetas que me regalaron se caen cuando abro mi casillero, sigue así Paco.

**-**Por lo menos ya rompí mi record de hace un año, ¿recibiste tarjetas?-bueno si yo no se las di a lo mejor alguien más.

-No, pero me compre estos-saca unos lentes de sol rosados en forma de corazón y se los pone-Nada dice soy mi mejor amiga que unos lentes de sol nuevos-empieza a caminar y choca con otra chica.

-Y nada mejor que una nariz lastimada para entender que los lentes de sol solo se usan afuera-pero aun así, Pilar siempre es tan divertida y alegre, ¿Por qué nadie le habrá regalado nada?

Okey admito que a veces puede ser rara, pero en general es una buena amiga.

Me gustaría regalarle algo ¿pero qué?

Se me ocurre una idea, un poco loca, pero algo me dice que a Pilar le gustara.

…

Genial ni en el día de los amigos los divinos se toman un descanso, al menos me podre olvidar por un segundo de la plática del maestre sobre el amor y al fin tendré algo de acción.

El divino-Berry de Azul lo detecta en la escuela, pero cuando llegamos no hay nada.

-¿Alguien ve un divino?, porque mi pierna se acalambra-no Serio no veo un divino, solo una horda de estudiantes que pasan sobre nosotros.

Genial ya ni a los héroes se les respeta por aquí.

Para colmo el alboroto es por una muñeca, respetan más a una muñeca que a sus héroes, que mal estamos.

Pero no parece ser una muñeca normal (por lo menos) todos los que la ven parecen hipnotizados y dicen cursilerías.

Incluso Seri y Azul se comportan extraños.

Pilar toma la muñeca pero al parecer no tiene efecto en ella.

-Chispas esa es cosa mala.

-Sé que no te gustan lo rosa y lo tierno-por experiencia créanme, por eso le dejo algo no tan rosado en su casillero-¿Pero no crees que eso es demasiado?

Pero de repente todo es color rosa y es amor.

Guau desde cuando la señorita soledad es tan linda…

…

Al fin nos deshicimos de esa muñeca que resultó ser un troll.

Aunque el Maestre asegura que hemos aprendido el poder del amor real, cierto pero quiero alegarme de todo esto por un tiempo.

A por si se preguntaban cuál era el regalo que le di a Pilar, salta sobre mi cabeza, luego a la de Azul, después Serio y finalmente cae en los brazos de Pilar.

-Ja miren, alguien dejo este lagarto en mi casillero, seguramente le agrado-no lo dudes Pilar, no lo dudes.

-Sí, el amor puede ser muy muy extraño, no creen yo sí.

**Episodio 19 Intercambio.**

Ah, las chicas y sus muestras de moda tan aburridas y pasadas de…moda.

Lo de hoy es el deporte, en especial el Novanok.

-Ah Pilar, ¿y ese disfraz de espantapájaros?-creo que Serio se refiere más bien a maíz humano, pero viniendo de Pilar es normal.

-Ay cuidado con mi vanguardista vestido de maíz.

-No es para tanto, a nadie le interesa una muestra de moda-y estoy seguro que menos si es de maíz.

-Algunos si, si estas usando ropa de maíz-al fin alguien que me entiende.

-Admítanlo los niños somos más emocionantes.

-No si tienes buen gusto, nuestra muestra será para la gente con buen gusto-ahí viene la señorita sermón.

-Si nadie tiene mejor gusto que yo-bueno, admito que Pilar tiene un gusto…

Único.

-Mmmmm, como lo pensé maíz Azul del valla Nova-Pilar se comió un poco de su vestido, así es Pilar.

…

Ahora Azul le presume su muestra de moda al maestre.

-Despierta todos irán a nuestra muestra de Novanok.

-¿Por qué no lo deciden a la antigua, capoeira?-cabeza.

Me toca contra Azul y a Serio le toca Pilar, hey no la lastimes.

Un momento.

¿Qué dije?

…

-¿Dónde está? hay que practicar Novanok divino

-Me pregunto si vendrá en amarillo y verde-como él y Pilar ¿que se trae?

-Hay que vencerlo rápido para esperar a toda la gente que va estar en nuestra muestra.

-Chicos yo tendría mucho cuidado con este divino no es tan débil como creen-Azul por favor ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¿Qué esperamos hay que?-un momento.

-¿Pilar?-Azul.

Soy Pilar, soy Pilar.

-Si-y Pilar es yo.

¡NO!

-No puedo creerlo soy una niña, no quiero que se lo digan a nadie esto es lo peor que podría pasarme.

…

Okey, Pilar es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera estar en su cuerpo, ni estar modelando con un vestido de maíz.

Demonios es tan difícil caminar con estos zapatos, ah, acabo de tropezar, mierda, me levanto con la poca dignidad que me queda.

Ouch.

Bien hecho Serio, Azul, como sea.

-¿Dónde está un divino cuando lo necesitas?

…

Genial Pilar se fue con mi cuerpo.

Ahí está.

-Que bien, miren una piraña cruda-se la va a comer.

-Oye, no pongas eso en mi estómago-Pilar, alto, para, no me muerdas.

**Episodio 20 Dentro del Mundo Divino.**

-Pilar ¿Por qué dudaste?, por tu culpa no completamos el ejercicio-ahora si estoy molesto, lo arruino completamente.

-Lo siento pero era un divino de la selva y debe gustarle la fruta, si Seri se las hubiera lanzado lo hubiéramos distraído-no entendí nada.

-Bueno en ocasiones lo más extraño no es lo mejor.

-Sí, sí, así atrape a Elefanto hace años distrajendolo con fruta, jamás supo lo que le paso-cabeza.

-No creímos que funcionara, porque Pilar siempre hace las cosas más extrañas.

-Sí, si habláramos con una planta cada vez que ella quiere jamás haríamos nada-duro pero cierto.

Ella solo inclina su cabeza, oh no creo que me pase.

…

Oh, no, Pilar está en el mundo divino, no, fui un completo imbécil debí estar junto a ella, no enojarme con ella, si logramos sacarla juro por mi vida que iré al cumpleaños de Suzu.

…

Muy bien, ahora que Deceptiva está de nuevo en el Mundo Divino, solo tengo que sobrevivir a la fiesta de cumpleaños, Serio y Azul vienen conmigo.

-Trajimos amigos él es…Ramón mi cactus, quería conocer a Suzu-Serio.

-Nuestras plantas le trajeron esta comida orgánica-ella toma la bolsa, pero se rompe y le embarra la barbilla-Pilar, lo lamento yo…

-Extracto de brócoli podrido, el favorito de Suzu-en ese momento nos abraza a los tres embarrándonos también-Son los mejores.

Nunca cambies Pilar.


	4. Pilar POV

**Hola a todos, como en el capítulo anterior vamos a ver los acontecimientos de algunos episodios de la serie desde el punto de vista de un personaje, esta vez Pilar.**

**Y antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer a Meli –CHAN, Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste y a Artist87 por sus comentarios, de verdad eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo este relato y un último anuncio, no se olviden de revisar mi otra historia NATURE SQUAD, que está en Fictionpress, para entrar a la página vayan a mi perfil y ahí hay un link para ir a mi otro perfil, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten.**

**Episodio 10 Viva Selvasa!**

-Esta exposición de plantas nos muestra que la variedad de plantas, árboles y flores es casi infinita-la señorita soledad sigue hablando pero no la escucho, esto es un paraíso, todas mi hermanas están aquí, es tan hermoso que creo que voy a desmayarme.

-¡No acerques esa cosa de niñas a mi cara!-ah, Paco porque no puedes abrirte un poco y apreciar este hermoso paraíso, después de todo las plantas también tienen una vida.

Pero claro que si no tiene que ver con Novanok no les interesa.

-Que bien plantas carnívoras, hola plantita bonita, crecerás fuerte y sana si te hablo ¿verdad?-auch, me mordió mientras la acariciaba, maleducada.

-Siempre hay que entrenar niños-la planta me hablo, lo sabía, lo sabía, siempre me han escuchado.

-Hija solo soy yo-es el Maestre Grinto, que lastima pensé que finalmente las plantas me responderían, pero algún día estoy segura-Vengan aquí y la sesión comenzara-está bien, después de todo. Hoy me siento libre. Como un perro jijijiji.

…

-¿Hizo todo esto solo para entrenar?-me siento alagada.

-Si chicos, entrenar es importante, deben ser rápidos para que no los sorprendan, lo que deben hacer hoy es recuperar mi tambor.

-Ah será muy fácil, ¡vamos!-me pregunto porque Paco siempre quiere hacer las cosas tan rápido, a lo mejor se le antojan unos churros.

Así que el maestre cree que unas cuerdas detendrán a Pilar eh, no lo creo, ah, no vi esa última y salgo volando.

Wiiiiiiiiii

Termino atrapada en una red, ¡eso fue divertido!, pero perdí, que importa fue emocionante.

Y me fue mejor que a los demás, Serio está en el lodo, Azul cayo en las espinas, aouch y a Paco lo golpearon unos cocos.

Pero bueno, intento zafarme pero la cuerda está muy dura, ni modo tendré que arrastrarme como una lombriz, si, Pilar la lombriz.

-Su fracaso se pudo escuchar aun con mis oídos de piedra-maestre cabeza.

-Maestre esto es aburrido soy un toro-por testarudo-No tengo nada que hacer en la selva-repito Paco es un cerrado, pero un cerrado lindo…

-Ah niños ese es el punto la capoeira nació en la selva y un verdadero capoerista se adapta y usa cualquiera ambiente para su ventaja-oh, las palabras que el maestre grinto utiliza son siempre muy sabias-Piensen en lo que les he dicho, debo llevar la cabeza a dormir antes de que se amargue más-una buena siesta arregla todo.

…

Yupi estoy feliz porque la alcaldesa planea embellecer la ciudad con plantas, me siento como en casa.

-¿Paco que te pasa?-soy yo o Azul ha estado más cerca de Paco que de costumbre, mmmmmmmmm.

-La señorita soledad me pidió créditos extras en ciencia por mi pésimo y vergonzoso desempeño en química-jajajajajaja, recuerdo ese día, fue genial, pero no le digan a Paco o se enojara conmigo.

-Paco ya que no has elegido un proyecto voy ayudarte un poco, el será tu tutor-jajajajaja es Telmo, este día se pone mejor.

-No puedo creer que voy a ser esto, carga esto hasta que aprendas algo de ciencias, sígueme y trata de alcanzarme, no mentalmente, claro-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ojala tuviera un helado de pistache y frambuesa con maní, a miren una mujer planta (con un lindo vestido) hace caminar árboles y arbustos, muy bien es bueno…

¿Mujer planta?

-Es una divina y trae un vestido como el que yo quería usar para el baile escolar-con razón estaba bonito.

…

Bueno nos emboscaron en el invernadero, le dieron la paliza de su vida a Paco y no iremos al árbol hermoso que esta junto a los helados que tiene columpios y lindas ramas cubiertas de móviles, en lugar vamos a un árbol siniestro que come aves y Serio me regaña, mi día va para abajo.

…

-Alto, ¿recuerdan la lección de grinto?, no hay que entrar a por la fuerza a la selva hay que usarla a nuestro favor-ah Paco tiene cerebro.

-Es cierto, hablen con las plantas, sean sus amigos, hasta pueden cantar.

-Pilar hablo de usar las enredaderas-ah, bueno, sigues siendo un testarudo, un testarudo lindo.

…

Que buena idea, hasta me conseguí un helado.

-¡Oigan mírenme!-Paco se suelta de la enredadera, da una marometa en el aire, vuelve a sujetarse de la enredadera y choca contra unos espinos.

Ese Paco es tan inusual.

…

Que día, Paco aprendió a usar el ambiente en su favor, selvana aprendió que no debe burlarse de nuestros disfraces (eso va para ustedes también)

…

**Episodio 11 Los Caballeros de Nizza**

-Es tarde, no puedo creer que venimos a este doble juego-estoy emocionadísima.

-No puedo creer que apoyes a Metrocan-Azul.

-Siempre he apoyado a los matadores de Metrocan, sus colores son mucho más divertidos y combinan con mi aura-el color lo dice todo.

-Paco tienes que darnos tu opinión-Serio.

-Déjenla que apoye a quien quiera-Paco el gruñón, cuando se pone en su plan es insoportable.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo del juego?-Serio.

-¡Tuve un equipo perdedor! ¡Yo nunca pierdo!-loco.

-Creo que alguien es un mal perdedor-Azul.

-¡Que no! ¡Siempre soy feliz!-Paco.

-Cuando ganas, cuando pierdes enfureces-el que este enojado no es motivo para que le grite a Azul-Como lo harás cuando mis Matadores aplasten a tus caballeros-para que termine de enojarse.

-¡Esportivo! ¡Esportivo!

-¿Oigan que es eso?

-Ninguno de los caballeros se llama esportivo-Paco.

-Tal vez sea jugador de Metrocan ¡Vamos Metrocan! ¡Metrocan ganara!-háganle honor a los colores.

…

Me duele todo, Esportivo me golpeo el orgullo, Metrocan va perdiendo y dicen que no amamos la alegría, yo amo la alegría, mi segundo nombre es alegría.

…

-¡Así me siento!-Paco-Hoy perdí contra Rafa en el Novanok, me venció, esta vez no podre tocar mi tótem contra este divino-enserio Paco parece deprimido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-después de todo eres muy atlético y listo, no le digan que yo lo dije.

…

Bueno hoy Paco aprendió a trabajar en equipo, ser un buen perdedor y encontramos a alguien más patán que él.

-En cuanto Paco uso la cabeza para algo más que presumir fue sencillo-Azul.

-Bueno, todos me ayudaron-Paco se sonrojo con el comentario de Azul, mmmmm, porque me siento enojada.

…

**Episodio 12 Señor Súper Agua **

Paco nos salvó de los tiburones y un pulpo gigante.

Se merece esto.

Un beso en la mejilla.

-Paco ¿Dónde estabas?-Azul.

Si, donde estabas…


	5. El amor empieza

**Nuevamente agradezco a Artist87 por sus comentarios, gracias chicas!**

Los Combo Niños se encontraban caminando por las calles de Novanizza.

Serio y Azul se llevaron las manos a las orejas cansados de escuchar a Paco y Pilar discutir una vez más.

-¿Cuántas veces se han peleado esta semana?-Azul.

-Nueve con esta-Serio-Y es martes, la semana pasada fueron veinte veces.

-¿Por qué últimamente se pelean más que nunca?-Azul.

-No lo sé, pelean por todo-Serio.

-No, no, todo esto es tu culpa-Pilar.

-¿Yo?-Paco-Tú fuiste la que mezclo el líquido azul con el verde.

-No es cierto ese fuiste tú-Pilar.

-Que no-Paco.

-Que si-Pilar.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Bueno basta ustedes dos-Azul.

-Si por favor ya no aguantamos-Serio.

-No estaríamos discutiendo si Paco supiera de química-Pilar.

-Yo sé de química, tú eres la única que no sabe-Paco.

-Yo si se, tu no-Pilar.

-Yo si se-Paco.

-No sabes-Pilar.

-Si se-Paco.

-No-Pilar.

-¡Que sí!-Paco.

-¡Que no!-Pilar.

-Olvídalo son un caso perdido-Azul.

-Si-Serio-¿Vamos al cine?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-Azul.

Y ambos se fueron dejando a los otros dos discutiendo.

-Eres arrogante-Pilar.

-Eres rara-Paco.

-Eres presumido-Pilar.

-Eres una loca-Paco.

-Eres un enojón-Pilar.

-Eres única-Paco se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto termino de decir esta palabra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pilar.

-Nada, que mezclaste mal los químicos y por eso evacuaron la escuela-Paco.

-¿Cómo que soy única?-Pilar.

-Veras-Paco se rasco la cabeza.

-Ah te entiendo, no hay nadie más rara que yo-Pilar.

-No me refería a eso-Paco.

-Adiós Paco, porque no vas a hablar con alguien más presumido, enojón, egoísta y bobo-Pilar-De seguro es más de tu agrado.

-Una persona de mi agrado se detiene y escucha no como tú-Paco.

-¿Yo no escucho?-Pilar.

-No-Paco-Si te detuvieras a escuchar sabrías a que me refiero.

-Te escucho-Pilar.

-Al decir que eres única, yo… quise decir…-Paco no lograba encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

-Claro no escucho-Pilar comenzó alejarse y Paco la siguió.

Entonces Pilar tuvo una idea, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, Paco la siguió.

-¡Pilar regresa!-Paco.

-Atrápame si puedes-Pilar.

Paco ya estaba a pocos centímetros de Pilar, estiro su mano, "ya casi" pensó. Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de agarrar la playera de Pilar, esta salto y Paco se estrelló con un puesto de flores, ella se detuvo admirar la escena, sonrió cuando vio que Paco tenía dos rosas en la boca.

-Gracias, aunque no me gustan las rosas-Pilar se las arrebato de la boca y Paco hizo un gesto de dolor por las espinas, luego Pilar comenzó a alejarse de nuevo

Paco se puso de pie y estaba listo para seguirla, pero el dueño del puesto o detuvo.

-¿A dónde cree que va jovencito?

-Yo…temgo… ge ir.

-A no, usted jovencito no ira a ningún lado.

Y los tres días que siguieron Paco estuvo trabajando para pagar los daños al puesto.

Cuando finalmente volvió a ver a Pilar fue en una fuente de los deseos en el parque.

-¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?-Paco.

-Eso te mereces por llamarme loca y rara-Pilar.

-Está bien, lo siento, ¿no crees que ya recibí suficiente castigo?

-No.

-¿Y si te invito un helado de pistache y frambuesa con maní?

-Suena prometedor, pero me gustaría que me explicaras porque me llamaste única.

-¿No podemos dejar eso?

-No, necesito saberlo.

-Pilar.

-Paco.

-Está bien-Paco sabía que no podría ocultarlo más tiempo, era hora de decir la verdad-Porque eres una en un millón, nunca vas con la corriente, eres especial, creo que eso me gusta.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-Paco bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió de nuevo a la chica, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Paco solo quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Pilar.

_El siente lo mismo que tú._

_¿Pero qué tal si empezamos una relación y no funciona, ya no seriamos amigos?_

_Una verdadera amistad supera todo._

_Pero._

_Dile._

_Tienes razón._

Pilar había terminado de discutir consigo misma, así que miro directo a Paco a los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Prometes no enojarte.

-Sí.

Pilar nunca pudo adivinar lo que vino después, Paco la beso pero no en la mejilla, fue en la boca.

En cuanto se separaron se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

-Necesitaras más que un beso y decirme única para conquistarme.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo más?

-Si, por favor.

-Eres muy hermosa, dulce, agradable, simpática, enojona, amable y la mejor amiga, siempre estas dispuesta ayudar.

-¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

-Si Pilar.

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno, sin duda eres la persona más presumida que conozco, pero al final de cuantas eres un buen amigo, listo, puedes superar cualquier reto, eres muy perseverante, tienes mucha agilidad y eres guapo.

Entonces los dos se volvieron a besar.

-Algo nuevo comienza.

-Sí.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Así será, te lo prometo.

Pilar le dedico una sonrisa a Paco.

-Ahora sobre ese helado.

-Pilar tu nunca cambias.

-No.

-Por eso me gustas.


	6. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE LEEANLO!

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo, y porque posiblemente no lo haga por un tiempo más…**

**Pero les prometo que no dejare este fic olvidado se los prometo, pero la verdadera razón para escribir esto es porque les quiero dar un mensaje, se ha empezado una petición para una segunda temporada de los Combo Niños, esto es real y necesitamos su apoyo para volver a ver a nuestros queridos amigos de vuelta en la pantalla chica. **

**Por favor ayúdanos, encontraran un link en mi perfil, por favor apóyennos.**

**¡Combo Niños vámonos!**


End file.
